Dirty Santa: Weasels, Ferrets and German Chocolate
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: Draco and the rest of the Slytherin crew is playing a new game this year, called "Dirty Santa." Guess who he's assigned to? Rated T for safety. My entry for the "Dirty Santa" competition ;D


Dirty Santa

* * *

><p>I gulped, as I read the name on the slip I'd picked. Of all people on Hogwarts... No, this could not be true!<p>

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Blaise asked with a sly smile. I looked him in the eyes, and then I knew.

"You did this! You told me to pick that slip, and somehow you knew who it was!" I raged, earning curious glances from all the other Slytherins that were gathered in the common room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise replied innocently. "So, Draco, do you have a problem with your 'child'? We all swore to do it, no matter who we got. But if you really don't want to, then..."'

"Forget it. I'll do it. But don't you dare getting involved, got it?" I hissed. His smile returned, even widder than before.

"You know I would never do something like that." He replied, once again acting all innocent. But of course we all knew him... He could never stay out of trouble, even if he wanted to. With a sigh, I threw the slip on the table, and grabbed the present I was supposed to give. As soon as I had turned my back to the table, they were all over the slip, and I could hear multiple gasp as they realized who I was gonna get involved with. I held my head high, pretending not to care about this... unplanned turn of events. Then I left the room, to go write the first clue that would be handed together with the present.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, wait up! Come on, it wasn't my intentions to offend you, I just... Hey, wait up I said!" I was running to catch up with my bushy-haired friend, but I didn't suceeded. She was the smartest witch in our year, so of course she would know one trick or another to hide herself, when needed. I groaned in frustration. When would I learn? She really was proud of being smart, and of course I should always ruin her best moments. I decided to head up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for her there. She was no where to be found when I finally got up there, and since we were free from lessons for 2 hours, I decided to go to my room, to take a nap. The possibility that I would find her, was too small anyways. I opened the door to the boys room, and went directly to my bed, only to find a present on it. I quickly looked up at the calendar: No, it was still 7 days before Christmas. What could this be? I took a closer look at it and found a letter with it.<p>

"To: Weasel. You're officialy in our game: Dirty Santa. And no, that does not mean I'm planning anything naughty that involves you... You have 7 days to figure out who I am, you will get more clues on the way. If you guess it, you'll have me serve you for one whole day. If not, it's gonna be the other way around. And just so you know, there's no way out of this. Good luck trying. Your Dirty Santa."

I blinked a couple of times, thinking it through. Then I grabbed the gift, and held it up, for further inspection: I found one more note, which I ripped of the side and read:

"P.s: I forgot to give you the first clue: You'll see me today, sooner than you think. And by the way, the gift is free from me to you." I moaned, as reality really stroke me. Why was it always me who got picked out for such stupid things? I decided to open the gift right away, so I just unwrapped it and it revealed a box of chocolate frogs. On the outside, with a beautiful handwriting was written: "Shokolade Frösche." It took a little time, before I realized it must be some foreign language: Probably German, or one of the Nordic ones. I was just about to open the box, when the door opened. Without thinking about it, I threw the box under my bed, not wanting anyone to find out. I looked up to see Harry.

"Oh, there you were. You know Ron, Hermione was really hurt by what you said." He told me, and I couldn't help but feel he was judging me. I sighed.

"I know, please don't remind me. I tried to apologize, but she ran from me. I really didn't mean to say something bad." I explained, and Harry nodded.

"I just think you should go talk to her, so you can make up... Okay?" He suggested.

"Okay." I nodded, getting up from the bed. I left the room, and the box of chocolate frogs under my bed, they would need to be saved for later. I just couldn't help wonder why it felt like I was having a really, dirty secret...

* * *

><p>Through the whole Potions lesson, I could feel his eyes on me. Why could I feel his eyes on me? I mean, he couldn't know... Not already. No, for sure he could not know.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be an honor if you would keep your attention here." Snape said ironically. I ignored him, but decided to actually do so, as it would take my thoughts of the Weasel. Wait, why was I even thinking about him in the first place? Ewww, gross. I mean, he doesn't look too bad I guess, and he is kinda cute when he's blushing like... Oh no, don't you even think about it! He's a blood traitor, for god's sake! And besides that, he's a BOY. That's definitely reason enough for me to stop thinking about it. Well, it's not like it's the first time you're thinking about... Another boy... But you have to stop it. Mom and Dad will0 kill me, if I turn out to be gay. Not like it's unusual for a wizard, but for a Malfoy, it is surely not acceptable. And beside, I'm the only heir to pass the name on... Wait, why am I even thinking so much? All I did was point out that the Weasel wasn't too bad looking... And his ass in those pants? My dear god...

"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy suddenly hissed beside me, ripping me out from my rather unpleasant thoughts. Or at least I tried to convince myself that they were. I should have been grateful to her, but after all she is Pansy... "Hello? Why do you keep starring at the Weasley boy?" I blinked a couple times, and felt a blush sneak it's way onto my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's crazy stuff, why in the world would I be looking at him?" I sent her a glance that for sure said: 'You've gone mad woman.' She didn't say anything, just turned her gaze back to Snape who was teaching. At least the rest of the lesson passed by, without any further thoughts about the redhead...

"Just go on ahead. I need to speak to Snape about something on my last essay." I told my friends. Both of them sent me weird glances.

"Are you feeling well Ron?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on my face to feel if I was feverish.

Luckily, she'd forgiven me for earlier. I pushed of her hand lightly, shooking my head.

"I'm completely fine, I just need to fix this thing, or else I might not pass this year." I said. They looked at each other, probably thinking that I had gone mad, but luckily they decided to drop the subject, as they turned to leave.

I grabbed my essay, and walked against Snape, making sure to bump into Malfoy's bag on my way. As planned, it feel down and his stuff landed everywhere.

"What are you doing, you stupid moron?" He yelled frustrated. I put on my most surprised grimace, before turning to him:

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear." I tried to convince him. He just glared at me, until Pansy pulled his sleeve.

"The others are going now, I'll wait for you here..." I heard her say, as I continued up against Snape. I was about cursing her stupid love for the boy, but then he interrupted her.

"Don't bother. Just go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He said, and then I realized he'd gotten my hint. Or well, it hadn't been meant like one, but the way he uttered those words made no doubts that he thought it was. I felt my throat go dry, as I finally reached Snape's desk, at the same time the door closed behind Pansy.

"Uhm, Proffesor?" I started, but he cut me off:

"Not now Weasley, I don't have time. Go help Malfoy with his stuff, and move on to your next class, or I'll give you detention." He just said, as he passed by me and left the room. I stood frozen for a while, I hadn't even gotten to the point of planning what to say.

"Are you deaf, stupid or a mix of the two Weasel? Help me with this. After all, it was your fault." Malfoy suddenly said behind me. I slowly turned around, standing face to face with the blonde boy. He moved more quiet than what should be possible to a human. But then again, you could consider him not human...

"I know." I said before thinking it through. It was best to get it out. He blinked a couple times, giving me doubts about my suspicions.

"Excuse me?" He said, starring me down. Who is acting deaf and dumb now, Malfoy? I wanted to say, but decided it would be best not to.

"I know. I know that you're my... My... That stupid Santa-game, your the one who got me involved." I replied smugly. The way he was blushing, even if only a slight bit, made me sure.

"How did you find out?" He asked, not denying it. I guess that must be part of the rules. I smiled at his question.

"Who else at this castle calls me 'Weasel'?" I pointed out. He looked like he wanted to harm himself, and I couldn't blame him. After all, he'd given himself away before the first clue.

"Well, rules are rules, and I guess I have to serve you then... So, tell me what you wish of me." He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I snorted.

"I want nothing from you, Malfoy. I don't wanna be in this game, it's over."

"You can't say that. You know that too... You have to order me to do something."

"I don't want to. I order you to not do anything I say."

"That's cheating! And if I don't serve you, I will lose this game, not only to you, I already have done that, but to my friends as well... Do I have to tell you, I don't want that?" He raised a brow.

"Do I have to tell you I don't care?" I tried to step around him, but he was faster and followed my steps so he once again stood in front of me. "Malfoy, get out of the way!"

"Not before you order me to do something." He crossed his arms, looking expectingly at me.

"Fuck you." I spat. He raised a brow.

"Not what I expected, but if that's what you want..."

"Fine! Then kiss me. It's an order." I said, with a smug smile. I knew Malfoy good enough to be sure that there was no way he'd... Cold lips pressed against mine in a way that clearly told me they were not only fullfilling my orders. I was too shocked to move, and when Malfoy finally pulled away, I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You asked for it." He smirked, before leaning in and kissing me once more. This time I was prepared, but to my big surprise I didn't pull away. My body's reaction actually frightened me, as I leanedinto the kiss and took part in it. When we parted after what feels like eternities, we were both panting slightly.

"So..." I started, but I was silenced when his lips once again was pressed against mine. This time was not nearly as gentle as before, mouths opened slightly, lips were bit and tongues were intwined. I suddenly felt a hand on my ass, which made me squeal in surprise. I started to blush, as Malfoy removed his mouth from mine to look at me. "This is..."

"Hot. I know." He husked into my ear, before I had the chance t o finish my sentence. I nodded, blushing even more as his grip fastened around my... Yeah, you already know that. He closed the space betweens us, and this time I was the one to start the kiss. I hav no idea how it happened, but somehow I ended up in a hot, messy making out session with my worst enemy... Who also was a boy. And even more strange was the fact that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every last second of it, from when his lips touched me, to his hands running up and down my body, exploring every part of it. And it would have been perfectly fine with me, if it hadn't been for the sudden appearence of a certain, blackhaired Italian. We looked up just in time to recognize the muggle instrument Colin Creewey always ran around with, and then we were blinded for a second, before Blaise disappeared. I looked at Malfoy's face and blushed, and so did he.

"Uhm, maybe I should go... You know, chase after him." He said, fixing my shirt. I nodded, trying to avoid any sort of eyecontact. He grabbed suddenly grabbed around my chin, and forced me to look at him. "But you know, I won't forget this... And I'll make sure you won't either." He pressed his lips gently against mine, before he left me to run after Blaise. And at the moment he disappeared, I was once again doubting his humanity: How could anyone, human or not, run so fast? Probably still not fast enough though.

I sat for a while, before I let out a deep sigh. I fixed my clothes and decided to take it one step at the time. I left the potions room, and went upstairs, ignoring all the whispers around me. News like that spread faster than a virus. I entered the common room, just to be greeted by worried shout outs everywhere from.

"Ron, there's a picture circling around the school, obviously it's fake, but still! It's off..." Hermione was babbling everything out so fast, that the only way I could understand was because I was used to it.

"Hermione, you're smarter than that. You know the truth, and there's no point in denying it. Now, I'm exhausted, please excuse me..." I cut her off, before pushing my way past her, leaving her with a shocked expression. Harry was no where to be found, most likely out to beat Malfoy up for what in his head must be an attempt at rape. I went to my bed, and then remembered about the gift. I pulled out the box with "Schokolade Fröshe" written on it. I opened it, and took one out, a bit surprised that it wasn't moving at all. But as soon as I took a bite of it, all feelings near disappointment disappeared and I had already made up my mind: Dirty Santa had to be the best game ever.

* * *

><p>For the "Dirty Santa" Challenge... I hope it's good enough! I tried to keep them as much as possible in character, but it is hard ._.<br>Please world, open your eyes to this amazing pairing, and get some fics done about them! I need to see more that is not written by me :D  
>Dron ftw!<p>

Oh, and btw I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of it's characters, *sobs and hugs imaginary version of the charas close*


End file.
